<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eros’ Exclamations! by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013603">Eros’ Exclamations!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric has a very unique vocabulary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eros’ Exclamations!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cedric?”</p><p>“Yes, Prince?”</p><p>“I outrank you, right?”</p><p>He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, keeping his eyes closed. He kept his back to James, focused on not showing displeasure towards him. “Yes, for whatever reason the universe has decided to place me below a child with impulse issues.”</p><p>“Okay so that means you can’t get mad if I maybe borrowed one of your spare wands and ended up turning one of the gargoyles alive?” James hopefully asked.</p><p>Cedric opened his eyes and looked out the window. He watched as indeed a formerly stone gargoyle did cartwheels in the sky. “...Loki’s Libations…”</p><p>***</p><p>“Princess Amber requires your presence out in the garden,” Baileywick announced. This was greeted with the sound of glass breaking and the steward watched as a thick cloud of black smoke blew into Cedric’s face from his cauldron. “She wants you to provide entertainment for her guests,” he explained further.</p><p>“Athena’s Arena…” Cedric growled, struggling to wipe his face clean from his latest magical attempt. He shot the steward a glare and found that this did nothing to deter the older man.</p><p>***</p><p>Cedric hissed around the book clamped between his teeth. His arms were filled with more books and the sorcerer was making a valiant effort to get down the stairs without dropping any of them.</p><p>“Mr. Ceedric!”</p><p>At the sound of Sofia’s shout he yelped, dropping everything in his arms and mouth. “Oh Odysseus’ Orchard!” he snarled, watching as they tumbled all the way to the bottom.</p><p>***</p><p>The teen found his missing school books thrown into the branches of several of the trees growing in Hexley Hall’s garden. Sadly he had not found them before it had rained and he could already see that most of them were warped and destroyed.</p><p>“Hera’s Halitosis…” Cedric sighed, fighting back the urge to cry at the sight. He hated this school. He hated these people. He just wanted to go home and stay in his room.</p><p>Greylock found Cedric trying to retrieve his things later and he helped get them down, showing him a few spells to restore them.</p><p>***</p><p>He took the newborn carefully from his mother, nodding as he listened to all of her instructions on how to hold her. He looked down at the baby in wide eyed wonder. It was hard to comprehend that only hours ago this child had not been here and now she was. “What is her name?” he asked, afraid of speaking above a whisper.</p><p>“Her name is Calista,” Cordelia murmured, still exhausted from the birth.</p><p>“Persephone’s Pomegranate…” he whispered in awed wonder. He smiled as the baby looked at him. “Little Calista, I’m your uncle Ceddy.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Wormwood! Wormwood, don’t you dare!” Cedric hissed and grabbed onto the railing as the raven pushed the ladder out of his reach, leaving him to dangle. “Wormwood! Bring that ladder back here!” he shouted, kicking his feet and wincing as he lost one of his shoes in the process.</p><p>“Helios’ Halibut…” he growled. He glared at the raven that landed between his hands. Wormwood looked down at him with what Cedric could only assume was a smirk.</p><p>***</p><p>He was certain that his wand had fallen under this table somewhere. He grunted as he dug around, trying to find the wayward tool.</p><p>“Lost your wand again, Seasick?”</p><p>Cedric banged his head on the underside of the table and he hissed, “Solomon’s Salad!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Look out!” Cedric turned at Roland’s shout and was rewarded with a dazzleball striking him on the forehead and knocking him off of his feet. His vision swam as a worried Roland came into his vision, waving a hand in front of his eyes. “Cedric? Cedric, can you hear me? Say something!”</p><p>“Thanatos’ Thesaurus…” he murmured before passing out.</p><p>***</p><p>“Why does Cedric talk like that?” Sofia asked, tilting her head to the side. She and Baileywick were watching the sorcerer struggle with the removal of a persistent root he needed, muttering darkly under his breath.</p><p>“Merlin’s Mushrooms! Neptune’s Nettles! You stupid Sapphic Sapphire! Nngh... Finnegan’s Fungus!”</p><p>Baileywick could only shrug, unable to hide a smile at the scene playing out. “He’s always been like that,” he said.</p><p>“AHH! ARTEMIS’ ARITHMETIC!” Cedric shrieked.</p><p>“We should go help him,” Sofia noted.</p><p>“A few more moments,” Baileywick said, “I have not heard some of these before.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>